


Казимира

by Aoi_Hikari



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Lolicon, Pedophilia
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari
Summary: Короткая история о девочке и педофиле.





	1. Chapter 1

Война. Война никогда не меняется. Оставшись последней выжившей из своего отряда, Казимира аккуратно пробиралась по коридору, заваленному отбитыми кусками бетона, держась вдоль стены и держа оружие наготове. Эти развалины должны были быть школой, наполненной беззаботным детским смехом, но теперь превратились в поле боя, пропитанное смертью и отчаянием. Казимира осторожно заглянула сквозь пустой дверной проём в помещение, которому уже не суждено было стать классом. Чисто. Она собиралась уже было пойти дальше по коридору, но вдруг что-то мелькнуло в самом углу поля зрения и она резко запрыгнула внутрь. Мгновением позже раздался звук автоматной очереди, поливающей то место, где она только что стояла. Казимира отошла вбок и притаилась у дверного проёма. Враг бегом заскочил в помещение, по инерции пробежав прямо мимо неё, и на секунду остановился, не сообразив, куда подевалась его цель. Молодой неопытный мальчишка, по воле случая оказавшийся на другой стороне в этой бесцельной войне. Распорядись судьба иначе, он мог бы быть одним из её товарищей. Но Казимира не собиралась проявлять жалости. Секундного замешательства противника хватило ей, чтобы без колебаний изрешетить его очередью в спину. Враг повалился на пол, но рано было праздновать победу. Казимира точно знала, что в здании оставался ещё один противник, и звуки стрельбы должны были выдать ему её позицию. Она думала было перепрятаться в другое помещение, но неожиданно столкнулась с поледним врагом лицом к лицу прямо в дверном проёме. Тот тоже оказался не готов к такому повороту, и какое-то мгновение они ошарашенно глядели друг на друга. Но Казимира оказалась быстрее. Враг лишь начал поднимать оружие, когда она разрядила в него остаток магазина. Ей пришлось сделать шаг назад, чтобы его тело не упало прямо на неё. Всё, этот должен был быть последним. Казимира вздохнула и вытерла пот со лба. Но вдруг сзади раздался выстрел.  
– Эй, какого чёрта? – возмутилась она, оборачиваясь к уже было повергнутому врагу.  
– А я, типа, из последних сил, – сказал тот, поднимаясь с пола и отряхиваясь от пыли.  
– С каких ещё сил, Макс, я тебя вплотную расстреляла!  
– А на мне бронежилет! – аргументировал Макс.  
– Так-то Казя права, – вступился за неё другой противник.  
– А ты чего, Лёха, её выгораживаешь? – возмутился Макс. – Небось, ещё и поддался ей специально?  
Лёха промолчал. Не сознаваться же, что он смутился, когда их с Казей лица оказались всего в паре сантиметров друг от друга.  
– Ладно, пойдём, – махнул рукой Макс.  
Ребята встретили своих ранее “убитых” друзей Серёгу, Стаса и Кирилла в другом крыле того же второго этажа заброшенной недостроенной школы, облюбованной ими для игр, после чего все вместе направились к лестнице.  
– Ну и кто победил? – поинтересовался Серёга.  
– Казя, – сознался Лёха.  
– Ну вы чё? – возмутился Серёга. – Стаса с Кирей одолели, а девчонку не смогли?  
– Казя – свой пацан! – вступился за неё Киря.  
– Это всё Лёха поддался! – сказал Макс. – Не буду больше его в команду брать.  
– Вот и давай его мне, – согласилась Казя. – Меняю на Стаса, он всё равно сразу слился.  
– А чего сразу я? – возмутился Стас. – Я вообще не хотел в войнушку играть.  
– Пойдёмте тогда ко мне в “сегу” рубиться, – предложил Лёха.  
Дети спустились на первый этаж и вдруг сбоку на них вышел мужик в пальто и широкополой шляпе. Держа руки в карманах он направился прямо к детям с таким взглядом, будто явно замышлял что-то нехорошее.  
– Бежим! – крикнул Киря. – Это Аль Капоне!  
Все дружно побросали служившие им автоматами палки и побежали в сторону выхода. Кроме Кази. Потому что откуда здесь взяться Аль Капоне? Вот глупые мальчишки, кино всякого насмотрятся и выдумывают потом. Ясно же, что никакой это не Капоне, а обыкновенный эксгибиционист-педофил. И действительно, когда мужик подошёл к девочке поближе, то распахнул своё пальто, а под ним ничего не оказалось. Казя невозмутимо ждала, что он скажет, но мужик молчал.  
– Ну хер встаёт, – сказала тогда Казя. – Дальше-то что?  
– А ты что, меня не боишься? – удивился мужик.  
– С чего бы мне тебя бояться? – усмехнулась Казя. – Это ты меня бояться должен: я ведь тебе и палкой по яйцам зарядить могу.  
– Не надо палкой по яйцам! – испугался мужик, закрывая руками своё причинное место, которое даже немного поникло.  
– А чего ты их тогда растопырил? – сказала Казя, но видя, что мужик совсем струхнул, добавила: – Да не буду я тебя бить, не буду.  
– Точно не будешь? – переспросил мужик.  
– Вот, – сказала Казя, бросая палку на пол. – Так лучше?  
– Лучше, – согласился мужик, ещё не совсем смело убирая руки от своего достоинства.  
– Вот скажи, мужик, не стыдно тебе детей пугать? – спросила Казя.  
– Так я же не со зла, – промямлил мужик. – Просто у меня по-другому не встаёт.  
– Да всё ясно с тобой, – махнула рукой Казя. – Давай дрочи уже.  
– Можно? – воодушевлённо спросил мужик.  
– Тебе письменное разрешение написать? – поинтересовалась Казя. – Может, ещё у нотариуса заверить?  
– Не надо нотариуса, – решил мужик и принялся дрочить.  
Казя прислонилась спиной к стене и сложила руки на груди, пока мужик теребил свой хер прямо у неё перед глазами. Ну нравится тебе, когда на тебя смотрят – найди кого-нибудь, кому нравится смотреть. Вуайеристы, кажется, они называются? Идеальная пара бы вышла. Казе же смотреть на его телодвижения было совершенно не интересно.  
– Девочка… – сквозь нелепое пыхтение обратился дрочун.  
– Меня Казя зовут, – представилась она. – Казимира.  
– А, – слегка растерялся мужик. – А я – Николай. Дядя Коля. Очень приятно.  
– Я вижу, что тебе очень приятно, – отметила Казя. – Чего ещё хотел?  
– Казя… ты не могла бы… своими руками мне подрочить? – спросил он.  
– Ничего себе у тебя запросы, дядь Коль! – поразилась девочка. – А отсосать тебе не надо?  
– А ты могла бы? – с надеждой вздохнул он.  
– Я смотрю, ты от возбуждения совсем страх потерял, – сказала Казя. – Я же тебе хер и откусить могу.  
– А хоть бы и так! – решил Николай, убирая руки от своего теперь полностью эрегированного органа. – Может, это мой единственный шанс на минет от ребёнка.  
– Ишь, какой отчаянный, – усмехнулась Казя, – ну смотри.  
Она бесцеремонно взяла член мужика своими детскими пальчиками и направила головку себе в рот. Хотя про минет ей доводилось слышать лишь из пошлых анекдотов, но здесь ведь не должно быть ничего сложного, верно? Казя просто стала облизывать головку как чупа-чупс, даром что на вкус не сладкий. Особого умения и не потребовалось – от одной мысли о том, что у него отсасывает маленькая девочка Николай почти сразу кончил.  
– Эй! – Казя немедленно достала член изо рта и сплюнула сперму, но орган продолжал обильно извергаться уже ей на лицо. – Тьфу, ещё и обкончал меня всю, – Казя небрежно стёрла сперму с лица рукой, а руку вытерла о собственные шорты.  
– Прости, – сказал Николай.  
– Так что, это всё? – заключила Казя. – Стоило так рисковать ради пары минут удовольствия?  
– Но ты же всё-таки не стала кусать, – ответил Николай.  
– Дядь Коль, ты совсем дурак? – спросила Казя. – Не собиралась я тебя кусать. Я тебе серьёзно говорю: такими темпами недолго и на зону присесть, а там таких не любят. Или, лучше сказать, очень даже “любят”, если ты понимаешь, о чём я.  
– Ну ты же меня не сдашь?.. – жалобно протянул Николай.  
– Я-то тебя не сдам, – заверила Казя. – Но ведь в следующий раз это могу быть уже не я.  
– Ага… – неопределённо вздохнул Николай.  
– Ну, бывай, – бросила Казя. – И попытайся ментам не попасться.

Казя направилась к выходу из недостроенной школы, думая о том, как все уже, наверное, давно сидят у Лёхи и рубятся в “сегу”, но к своему удивлению обнаружила этого самого Лёху прямо в тамбуре.  
– А ты что тут делаешь? – спросила Казя.  
– Ну… я просто заметил, что ты со всеми не убежала, – смутился тот. – И вернулся…  
– Ты, получается, подглядывал что ли? – поняла Казя.  
Они вышли из тамбура и медленно пошли в сторону родного двора.  
– Прости, – сказал Лёха. – Я побоялся высовываться…  
– Ты не додумайся только кому рассказать, что видел, – строго сказала Казя. – А то его же в тюрьму посадят.  
– Аль Капоне? – уточнил Лёха.  
– Сам ты Аль Капоне, – вздохнула Казя. – Дядя Коля его зовут, нормальный мужик. Ты сам видел: он ничего мне плохого не сделал, разве только лицо обкончал…  
– У тебя ещё осталось тут, – заметил Лёха.  
– Где, тут? – Казя провела пальцами по щеке.  
– Нет, вот, – Лёха показал пальцем.  
– Ну, сам сотри тогда, – Казя рассудила, что так будет проще.  
– М… мгм… – нервно сглотнул Лёха, несмело дотрагиваясь до лица девочки. Какая-то часть его жутко смущалась, в то время как другая получала странное, непривычное удовольствие от такого прикосновения. Он почти был рад, что мужик обкончал Казино лицо, давая ему теперь повод до него дотронуться. Собрав каплю спермы, Лёха не задумываясь растёр её между пальцами, в то время как его мысли были о том, какая, оказывается, у Кази нежная кожа.  
– Так вот я и говорю, – продолжила тем временем девочка, – лицо ведь и вытереть можно, а дядю Колю, если кто узнает, в тюрьму посадят, лет на двадцать. Это получается, мы с тобой сами уже взрослые будем, своих детей заведём, а он ещё сидеть будет. Это не шутки.  
– Детей? – зардевшись переспросил Лёха.  
– Не обязательно общих, – уточнила Казя. – Мало ли что через двадцать лет будет. Это же ещё дожить надо.  
– Действительно… – согласился Лёха.  
– Ты лучше скажи, предложение с “сегой” ещё в силе? – спросила Казя.  
– А… ага, – кивнул Лёха, которому пришлось секунду вспоминать, о чём она.  
– Ну вот и пошли тогда к тебе, – заключила Казя. – Это поинтересней, чем хер сосать.


	2. Chapter 2

В следующий раз Казя встретила дядю Колю через несколько дней, когда играла с ребятами во дворе в футбол. Он сидел на скамейке неподалёку и наблюдал за игрой, а вернее наблюдал за Казей. Остальные дети по всей видимости не признавали в нём Аль Капоне без пальто и шляпы – в этот раз он был одет в невзрачную куртку и брюки. Казя подгадала момент и пнула мяч так, чтобы он угодил аккурат под скамейку, где сидел дядя Коля, и тут же вызвалась его оттуда извлечь.  
– Ну и что ты тут забыл? – шёпотом спросила Казя педофила, подойдя к скамейке.  
– Да я только поговорить, – стал объясняться дядя Коля.  
– Чтобы весь двор увидел, как я с незнакомым мужиком разговариваю? – строго сказала Казя, опускаясь на корточки за мячом  
– А я что? Я ничего… – виновато проскулил дядя Коля.  
– Через час на заброшку приходи, – сказала Казя, подобрав мяч и возвращаясь обратно. – Там и поговорим.  
– Эм-м… ладно?.. – озадаченно пробормотал дядя Коля ей вслед.

Как и обещала, через час Казя была во всё той же заброшенной недостроенной школе, где впервые встретила дядю Колю. Он тоже не подвёл и всё-таки пришёл.  
– Ну рассказывай, дядь Коль, – велела Казя. – Чего хотел-то?  
– Я просто подумал, – сказал дядя Коля. – Ты же мне отсосала, а я даже спасибо не сказал. Может, хоть мороженым тебя угостить?  
– Серьёзно? – нахмурилась Казя. – Мороженым?  
– А что? Мало? – понял дядя Коля. – Давай тогда торт куплю.  
– Ты ещё и торговаться будешь? – возмутилась Казя. – Я тебе проститутка что ли?  
– Ой, прости, – отступил дядя Коля. – Я такого не хотел поиметь в виду…  
– Ага, ты меня хотел поиметь, – заключила Казя. – Желательно, у кого-нибудь на виду.  
– Ну что ты такое говоришь, Казя? – смутился дядя Коля.  
– А что, неужели не хотел бы? – риторически спросила Казя. – По любому каждую ночь теперь меня, так сказать, “вспоминаешь”.  
– Нет, ну… это… как бы… – дядя Коля совсем растерялся.  
– Да стебусь я над тобой, дядь Коль, – рассмеялась Казя. – Дрочи сколько влезет, мне не жалко.  
– Так ты не против? – удивился дядя Коля.  
– С меня же не убудет, – пожала плечами Казя. – А тебе только лучше, если на фантазии свои подрочишь да успокоишься, чем если снова пойдёшь детей пугать в костюме Аль Капоне и плохо кончишь.  
– Аль Капоне? – озадачился дядя Коля.  
– Ладно, забей, – отмахнулась Казя. – Вообще-то шутка была в словах “плохо кончишь”.  
– А ты знаешь, Казя, я ведь подумал о том, что ты тогда говорила, – сообщил дядя Коля. – Что мол опасно так делать, потому что в следующий раз это можешь быть не ты, а кто-то, кто ментам меня сдаст…  
– Ну и что надумал? – поинтересовалась Казя.  
– А если ты?.. – робко произнёс дядя Коля.  
– Что я? – не сразу поняла Казя.  
– Ну, если в следующий раз это снова будешь ты, – пояснил дядя Коля. – Ты ведь меня ментам не сдашь.  
– Ну ничего себе! – поразилась Казя. – То есть вариант вообще с педофилией завязать тебе в голову не приходил?  
– Но это же не вредная привычка, чтобы с ней завязать, – парировал дядя Коля. – Это сексуальная ориентация, она на всю жизнь.  
– И что мне теперь, хер твой сосать тоже всю жизнь? – поинтересовалась Казя.  
– Не, ну ты же вырастешь… – отметил дядя Коля.  
– Ага, ещё лучше, – заключила Казя. – Поматросишь и бросишь.  
– Ну зачем сразу так…  
– Ладно, расчехляй свой агрегат, – вздохнула Казя. – Быстрее уже отсосать в самом деле.  
– Я не всегда так быстро кончаю! – обиженно сообщил дядя Коля, расстёгивая ширинку.  
– По мне так чем быстрее, тем лучше, – сказала Казя. – А то у меня ещё домашка на завтра не сделана.  
– Тогда... может, разденешься? – предложил дядя Коля. – Я так сильнее возбужусь.  
– Ага, а одежду куда сложить? – спросила Казя. – Пылища же кругом.  
– Давай я подержу, – предложил дядя Коля.  
– Ну давай, – согласилась тогда Казя.  
Девочка проворно стянула с себя футболку и передала Николаю, после чего поступила также с шортами и, наконец, трусиками.  
– Обувь снимать не буду, здесь весь пол в бетонной крошке, – предупредила Казя. – Или, может, тебя ножки возбуждают?  
– Ножки – это хорошо, – согласился дядя Коля, – но я не хотел бы, чтобы ты поранилась.  
– Ну тогда всё, я разделась, – сказала Казя, демонстрируя своё детское тело. – Что ещё попросишь, может тебе в перед дать или в зад?  
– А что, ты дашь? – возбудился дядя Коля. – Тогда в перед!  
– Это был сарказм, – пояснила Казя. – Хотя, если ты так быстрее кончишь, то надо попробовать.  
Девочка отвернулась и нагнулась, оттопырив попу и оперевшись руками о стену.  
– Что, прямо на сухую вставлять? – удивился дядя Коля.  
– Ну уж как есть, – ответила Казя. – Маленькая я ещё, чтобы возбуждаться.  
– Так тебе же больно будет, – объяснил дядя Коля.  
– В первый раз всё равно больно, – сказала Казя. – Как-нибудь переживу.  
– Ещё и в первый раз…  
– Слушай, дядь Коль, вот можно подумать, это мне надо, чтобы ты меня трахнул, – возмутилась Казя. – Сейчас соберусь и пойду домой, уроки сами себя не сделают.  
– Понял, – сказал дядя Коля. – Молчу.  
Николай сгрёб всю Казину одежду в одну руку, чтобы другой направить свой член ей в дырочку. Вставляя, он скоро наткнулся на препятствие, и с удовольствием преодолел его. Казя скривилась от боли, но не издала ни звука. Николай старался быть нежнее, но возбуждение заставляло его совершать фрикции всё чаще и чаще. Казалось бы, он верной дорогой приближался к оргазму, но вдруг всё перечеркнула жгучая боль в ягодицах. Николай резко обернулся, покидая щёлочку Кази и пороняв её одежду, и обнаружил мальчика с арматуриной в руках.  
– Отпустите Казю! – потребовал мальчик, грозно размахивая своим оружием. – Вы что, не видите, ей больно!  
Хотя силы в ребёнке было немного, зато решимости хоть отбавляй. Так что Николай опасливо попятился назад, пока не запнулся о кусок бетона и не грохнулся задницей на пол.  
– Лёха, блядь! – выругалась Казя, выпрямившись и обернувшись к своему другу. – Ты что творишь? Положи арматурину!  
– Но как же... Он же сделал тебе больно…  
– Больно было, когда я на скорости с велика грохнулась и на брюхе по асфальту прокатилась, – ответила Казя. – И то ничего, жива-здорова, как видишь.  
– Но у тебя же кровь идёт! – заметил Лёха. – Он явно тебе что-то повредил.  
– Ага, я даже знаю что, – сказала Казя.  
– Что? – не понял Лёха.  
– Целку он мне порвал, дурья твоя башка, – объяснила Казя. – Если когда-то и были люди, кого это останавливало, то они вымерли не оставив потомства.  
– Потомства... – задумался Лёха. – Точно, ты же так залетишь!  
– Я ещё не настолько старая, – усмехнулась Казя. – У меня ещё месячных нет.  
– Что такое месячные? – спросил Лёха.  
– Давай ликбез я тебе как-нибудь потом проведу, – решила Казя. – А пока посмотри, что ты наделал.  
– Что?  
– Одежда моя вся из-за тебя в пыли испачкалась, вот что! – заявила Казя, указывая на разбросанные по полу вещи. – Да и мужика бедного напугал так, что у него весь запал пропал. А так и импотентом стать недолго.  
– Кем? – не понял Лёха.  
– Короче, в качестве извинения сам теперь ему соси! – заключила Казя.  
– Что?! – ошарашенно захлопал глазами Лёха.  
– Хер, – ответила Казя. – Что ещё сосут.  
– Ты что? – возмутился Лёха. – Я же не гей, чтобы хер сосать!  
– Ага, скажешь, что натурал, что ли? – усмехнулась Казя.  
– Конечно натурал! – сказал Лёха. – Мне же ты... то есть это... мне девочки нравятся.  
– Как именно нравятся? – уточнила Казя. – Может, ты меня трахнуть хочешь?  
– Что ты такое говоришь? – запротестовал Лёха. – Я даже и не думал о таком!  
– Вот именно, – кивнула Казя. – Мы с тобой ещё не доросли, чтобы вообще о таком думать, так откуда тогда какие-то предпочтения могут быть? Дети вообще от природы асексуальны, чем педофилов и привлекают. Правильно я говорю, дядь Коль?  
– А? А, ну да, – подтвердил Николай на правах эксперта. – В детях ведь вся фишка в том, что они, считай, бесполые.  
– И что это значит? – спросил Лёха.  
– Это значит, что геи – когда мужик с мужиком, – попроще объяснила Казя. – А ты ещё до мужика не дорос, чтобы геем становится. Так что давай прекращай церебральный секс и принимайся за оральный!  
– Чего? – опять не понял Лёха.  
– Не еби мне мозги, а соси наконец конец! – потеряв терпение, Казя взяла мальчика за шиворот и ткнула носом в член Николая.  
Орган всё ещё пах щёлочкой Кази и её девственной кровью. Это напомнило Лёхе, что его подруга без колебаний впустила этот член в себя и даже не думала жаловаться на сопутствующую боль. А самому Лёхе ведь даже больно не будет, если он отсосёт, так было ли у него право выпендриваться? Только не перед Казей. Рассудив так, Лёха преодолел брезгливость и робко взял член мужика в рот.  
– Давай соси быстрее, чтобы можно было уже домой пойти, – наставляла его Казя. – А то если бы не ты, я бы уже давно доделала всю домашку и отдыхала бы!  
Конечно, Казя была права. Она почему-то всегда оказывалась права. Хотя, может это говорили чувства Лёхи, а не разум, но он не столько не мог, сколько не хотел им перечить. И если его действия, пусть и с благими намерениями, её расстроили, его долгом было загладить свою вину. Так что Лёха принялся облизывать член дяди Коли, стараясь думать о том, что делает это не ради мужика, а ради Кази. От такого настроя сие занятие становилось гораздо менее противным, чем он себе представлял, и даже почти приятным в каком-то смысле. Конечно, сам член во рту не доставлял Лёхе никакого удовольствия, но краем глаза он мог видеть, как Казя, глядя на него, самодовольно улыбалась. А что ещё для счастья надо?  
Казя же, убедившись, что Лёха увлечённо сосёт член, позволила себе отвлечься и подобрать с пола свою одежду. Отряхнув вещи от пыли, девочка, однако, не стала сразу надевать их, а вместо этого принялась трусиками словно тряпкой протирать свою щёлочку от крови. Было всё ещё немного больно, но не настолько, чтобы Казя сочла это достойным внимания. Мало ли синяков и ссадин ей довелось заработать в дворовых играх – она не привыкла после каждой царапины плакать и жаловаться. Чаще Казя наоборот старалась скрыть свои ранения, чтобы домой не загнали.  
Тем временем дядя Коля стремительно приближался к оргазму. Ведь пусть даже Лёха старался порадовать не самого мужчину, а наблюдавшую за действием девочку, в итоге он сосал член с заметно большим энтузиазмом, чем сама Казя в прошлый раз. Да и Казя, всё ещё оставаясь голой не считая кроссовок и носков, протирала трусиками свою щёлочку прямо перед глазами у дяди Коли, даже не думая стесняться, что добавляло мужчине возбуждения. Такими темпами не понадобилось много времени, чтобы он кончил.  
Лёха закашлялся, когда сперма вдруг хлынула ему в горло, и поспешно отстранился. А пока он откашливался, остатки потока заливали его лицо и волосы.  
– Ну чего ты его выплюнул, – вздохнула Казя, подойдя ближе. – Глотать надо было, а теперь всё лицо перепачкал.  
– П-прости, – пробормотал Лёха, который хоть и не ожидал, что его ещё и виноватым сделают, но всё же не ставший спорить с Казей.  
– Давай сюда, – велела она, одной рукой бесцеремонно повернув мальчика к себе лицом, а другой принявшись его вытирать всё теми же трусами.  
– С-спасибо… – неуверенно произнёс Лёха.  
– Подержи, – Казя сунула испачканные кровью и спермой трусы Лёхе в руки, а сама стала надевать шорты. – Дядя Коля, у тебя спички есть?  
– Не курю, – машинально ответил мужчина, тем временем пряча свой удовлетворённый член обратно за ширинкой.  
– Это правильно, – одобрила Казя, надевая вслед за шортами футболку. – Ещё бы детей не ебал – совсем порядочный гражданин был бы.  
– А зачем тебе спички-то? – не понял дядя Коля.  
– Сжечь это дело, – Казя взяла грязные трусы обратно из рук Лёхи. – Не надену же я их теперь, а если просто выбросить – кто-нибудь найти может.  
– Так ты отдай мне просто, – предложил дядя Коля.  
– Ага, небось дрочить на них будешь? – усмехнулась Казя, протягивая трусы мужчине.  
– Так ты ведь не против, – напомнил дядя Коля, пряча улику в карман. – А я один живу, у меня их никто не найдёт.  
– А далеко, кстати, живёшь? – поинтересовалась Казя.  
– Нет, а что?  
– То есть ты даже в чужой район не догадался идти экгибиционировать, чтобы тебя никто не узнал, – вздохнула Казя. – Короче, по заброшкам продолжать шкериться рисково, так что в следующий раз мы лучше сами к тебе в гости придём.  
– Эм-м… – робко вставил Лёха. – Мы?  
С одной стороны Лёхе было обидно, что она вот так решала за него, не удосужившись спросить его мнения, но в то же время, хотя он не до конца был готов признаться в этом самому себе, в какой-то степени ему было и приятно, что она вот так не задумываясь включила его в это “мы”, как будто они по умолчанию были вместе.  
– Ну так ты же у нас вуайеристом заделался, – усмехнулась Казя.  
– Кем? – не понял Лёха.  
– Подглядывать любишь, – объяснила Казя. – Сегодня вон второй раз уже этим занимался. Или, может, ты просто в меня влюбился?  
– С-с-скажешь тоже! – нервно пролепетал Лёха, весь зардевшись и отведя взгляд.  
– А дядя Коля как раз экгибиционист, – продолжила Казя, делая вид, что реакция мальчика не выдала его с головой. – Так что и ты сможешь вдоволь насмотреться, как он меня трахать будет, и он лучше возбудится и быстрее кончит, если ты смотреть будешь, а значит и я тогда быстрее освобожусь. Видишь: куда ни посмотри, все в плюсе получаются!  
– Мм… мгм… – кивнул Лёха.  
Хотя Лёху не особо забавляла мысль о том, что дядя Коля снова будет совать свой член в щёлочку Кази, но если уж это всё равно произойдёт, то он решил, что наверное будет лучше быть при этом рядом.  
– А пока пойдём уроки мне поможешь сделать, – решила Казя. – Или что, думал, член пососал – и всё, свободен?


End file.
